


I got your back - and not only that

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tharja does Tharja-things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja's obsession of always being behind Robin leads to some technical problems, in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your back - and not only that

Robin sighed quietly. He pushed his face against his pillow and tried to get more comfortable among the blankets, but on the contrary this did nothing but make him more restless. He remained with his eyes wide open staring at the dark and vague shapes in the tent, barely visible in the pale moonlight from outside.

He couldn't sleep. And Tharja's warmth, curled up against his back, instead of relaxing him just made things worse. For instance, he couldn't help remembering that day's battle, long and wearying, in which his partner had saved his life at least twice – turning to dust the Risen in a snap of fingers, almost literally, an ambiguous, satisfied snicker on her lips at the sound of their choked screams, a gloomy light in her dark eyes, always by his side, or behind him, hissing curses against anybody who dared to come close, almost without leaving him enough room to fight himself.

She was so sweet, in her _completely_ original way.

But there was the problem. Robin was in love with her – he had more or less been forced to be, thinking about it, but it didn't matter –, and despite how fun and romantic it could be to play to have her always at his back when they were alone... there were things that could be done only face to face, in a couple, or at least were way easier that way. So... he didn't even know what to desire exactly - just, feeling her against him without seeing her couldn't be enough for him, not even amid the thousands of other thoughts caused by the ongoing war.

He tried to set himself again, with a bit more brusque movement. This time, a hand with long and thin fingers was placed on his arm. Tharja's naked and slender legs moved against his, and then there were her soft breath on his neck, the caress of her hair.

– Robin? You all right?

Her voice was a bit sleepy, but it was clear that it wasn't a set question. Tharja was always very, very serious when it came to look after him. So serious she was creepy, but that was another matter.

He didn't answer at once, unsure. He gained some time stirring a little more, but he knew well he needed to choose his words with care. Tharja wouldn't never, ever have hurt him, he was certain of it in the deep of his heart, but she remained an extremely... unpredictable person.

– I... Tharja... – he tried to begin, turning slightly his head, but the mind of the smartest tactician in Ylisse seemed to go blank when he spoke about her or with her. He felt his cheeks reddening and thanked the dark for covering him; then he decided to give in – Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up.

But he should have known better his girl's tenaciousness.

– What's wrong? – Tharja asked again, her voice low and soft like she was purring – Any problems? Shall I curse somebody for you?

– No – Robin snapped at once, almost turning for real, but she blocked him somehow – No, really. Just some insomnia, I guess.

She seemed to ponder his words.

– I can make you sleep – she murmured in his ear – It's a very simple spell.

– No, thank you – Robin refused again, more kindly – It wouldn't solve... never mind.

– It wouldn't solve what?

Great, now there wasn't really  _any_ way to go back. Incredible how that voice could sound courteous and threatening at the same time, so that it caused a shiver down his spine. Tharja was even closer, her grip tighter on his arm – he became aware of her breasts pressed against him, of the almost sharp nails that seemed to be willing to scratch him through his thin shirt... at least a bid had to be done, and not only because of the fear of being reduced like he had had an encounter with a very aggressive cat.

– It is nothing important – he started, cautious, twisting his head attempting to meet her eyes in the dark – Just... maybe... could I turn?

The hold loosened a little.

– Why? – Tharja asked, a pinch of curiosity in her tone that however didn't mitigate much her innate tendency to instil natural, dark dread.

Robin took a deep breath.

– I would like to... hug you – he said eventually, and it actually wasn't too difficult to pour sweetness in his words, once gathered the courage. He wasn't lying.

Tharja remained silent for a moment. Then she laughed softly, of that low and  _black_ laughter of hers that by now Robin knew so well – although right there he didn't know if interpret it like a good sign or not. One of her fingers rolled up around a lock of his hair, almost piddling with it.

– You're _so cute_ – she whispered in his ear in the end, with creepy, lovey feeling, and then she passed an arm of hers around his waist, embracing him with more strength one could have guessed by looking at her thin built. She put her lips on his cheek and smacked a gentle kiss on it – Problem solved.

Robin hadn't been able to help smiling under the tenderness of those actions, a one-of-a-kind heat in his chest feeling loved that way, but hearing those word he stirred, uncomfortable once again.

– Actually... – he murmured, clearing his voice right after that. He felt guilty, but why don't take another try?

– What? – Tharja asked, turning gloomy, and he could sense a hint of disappointment in her voice – Don't you like it?

– I like it – he answered at once, kindly, taking her hand in his, squeezing it tight – I love it. But I want to do something back. Really.

– Don't worry about me – she replied after a moment of silence, more softly, brushing her lips against his neck – I love being like this.

– But sooner or later we will have to change – he insisted, with renewed resolution – Don't you want to kiss me more? Don't you want... well... you know...

He picked right the wrongest moment ever to hesitate. And he realized it too late.

He would have been ready to swear to Naga that he hadn't meant in any way to insinuate something similar. But Tharja's laughter filled with an almost  _palpable_ mischievousness. And with delight.

– Oh, so _this_ is it – she chuckled on his shoulder, freeing her hand from his – Of course, indeed...

Robin felt himself blushing and began panicking, but never as bad as when Tharja's hand started sliding along his stomach, stopping so close to his groin that his heart jumped in his chest.

– N-no – he found himself stammering, trying to wiggle out of it, but maybe with less certainty than he should have – I didn't mean... You don't have to...

Tharja laughed again, sending shudders all over his body, and it had little to do with fear, this time.

– Ssssh – she whispered, her voice so amused to feel like honey – It's fine. We are big enough, don't you think?

– Yes, but...

His voice died in his throat when her fingers shifted on the cloth of his underwear, starting moving slowly.

He felt his entire body stiffening with tension, his heart racing, but Tharja's other hand insinuated in his hair, beginning scratching his nape, cuddling him, and even the fingers at the bottom followed that pace, massaging him without impetuousness there where they had never touched him before. It was relaxing and frightening at the same time, while intense heat gathered in his lower belly, some drops of sweat slipping along his neck, Tharja's lips brushing against his ear.

When it wouldn't have been possible to hide the swelling that had appeared in his underwear anymore – and it actually didn't take long at all –, the hand became more daring, massaging him up and down with more conviction, forcing a not really dignified whimpering out of him, but at least it brought him back to reality.

– Tharja – he gasped, closing his eyes, like as this could help him with his burning cheeks and the cold and hot shivers that were tormenting him _down there_ – You don't have to... really...

He felt so guilty. He had never wanted to ask something similar, not in that way, not waking her up in the middle of the night and almost demanding... he _really_ had only had the intention to hold her in his arms, and kiss her, and feeling her close, but nothing more. Sure, sooner or later... but it should have been more _natural_...

– I know – her voice arrived, more reassuring and warmer than usual – But I want it, Robin. Did you think you could run away from me forever...?

The word “reassuring” vanished in a blink of an eye. Robin shuddered – and he wouldn't have been able to say if it was because of the finger that had slipped under his too tight underwear, or because of the perfect creepy stalker sentence that... but at least now he was sure he hadn't coerced things too much, even if he was scared to death. He could face any enemy that appeared in front of him on the battlefield, help Chrom with any hopeless circumstance which outlined on the horizon, but that experience was just so much different...

And by then Tharja had already lowered his pants – just a few inches down his thighs, but enough to expose him, to let her nails tickle his tense skin, to the tapered fingers to grip around an erection that did nothing but get harder, playing with its wet end, bringing him to shake slightly with a couple of muffled moans, pleasure spreading slow and inexorable in all his stomach. He could almost feel Tharja smiling, her breath so close, and decided to try just for the last time to not let himself overwhelmed by irrationality.

– You are not... – he found the strength to whisper, but he fell short of words to go on. Literally. How could he say that, without it sounding disgusting?

– It does not matter – Tharja murmured, coming to his aid, without interrupting her massage, moving her fingers with care – You don't know how happy I am...

– It is not fair – Robin moaned, before sighing with pleasure, unable to resist – I can't... _ah_... accept this...

Tharja snorted with gloomy amusement, slowing down a tiny bit.

– So cute – she whispered, but for some reason she seemed to speak to herself – Let's see...

Part of Robin wanted to complain when her fingers left him, and the emptiness burnt; the other couldn't help wondering what was about to happen, and got an answer pretty soon. Tharja stirred a bit behind him, but right while he was trying to turn to look she made a piece of silky and slightly damp cloth slip in his hands. In the dark, it took some instants before Robin understood – and how to hold back a shake of arousal straight to his groin?

Tharja began untying the buttons of his shirt one by one, calm but relentless, and he let her sliding it off him; a couple of seconds later, another garment was hoovered in front of his eyes, and this time it wasn't difficult to guess, while Tharja's naked breasts pushed against his back – she was _so_ more shapely than she looked during the day –, her warm and rigid nipples. She caressed his chest, lingering, clutching his legs with hers, slightly rubbing herself on him, and seeming to purr in his ear.

– Better? – she asked in a sweet and at the same time sly puff, her fingers going back to draw little circles on the end of his erection.

By then, Robin's body was burning. His senses were in ecstasy, more than a serious and calculating mind as his would have liked to admit. The situation still wasn't right the way he could have imagined or desired it, but... he surely wasn't going to complain again. He couldn't repress the light euphoria that was running along all of his nerves. He decided that for that time it was fine.

Unfortunately, giving up to the caresses closing his eyes, he forgot to answer, or to show his appreciation better.

– Do you want something even more... _intimate_?

For a moment he lost his breath.

He almost couldn't believe to his ears.

He opened his eyes and turned his head, so incredulous he thought that thrill and excitement had completely obfuscated his brain.

– Only if... – he whispered, swallowing with difficulty, his cheeks on fire – Only if you _really_ want...

For the first time that night, Tharja leaned forward a little more and kissed him on his lips, with tenderness, while her dark hair was tickling his skin. Robin kissed her back, trying to infuse in it all the love she was able to raise in his heart, despite their start, a little troubled and out of ordinary, despite how she was _still_ out of the ordinary – actually, just because of that.

– Of course I want to, silly – she chuckled, amused, her scent so intense, it was inebriating him – Just let me ponder a bit...

“ _Ponder?_ ”.

Those words had a weird sound – sort of like when Tharja was mulling over the best curse to throw on somebody who had bothered her –, but he would have never dared to urge her to hurry, not about something in which her consent was so important and valuable, the choice so delicate. He couldn't call himself the most seasoned man in Ylisse in that field, but he was ready to attempt to give her anything he could, and at that single thought his body began burning again, a dash of embarrassing impatience in his bowels. It lasted only a few seconds, thank goodness, because in that moment Tharja moved – just a couple of inches away from him.

– Yes, it will do – she was murmuring to herself, with confidence.

Robin smiled. He tried to turn, to put his hands on her soft hips, to hold her in his arms...

– No – Tharja blocked him with an iron grasp – The other way, baby.

There hadn't been even the shadow of hesitation in her tone. Instead, a shade of her usual cruel entertainment of when she developed a new potion. The more it was lethal, the more her voice was content. And in that moment it was _very_ content.

– The other...? – Robin ventured, not sure he had understood it right, an odd ominous shiver along his spine.

– Like this.

Tharja used her weight and her strength to push him forward and getting herself almost on him; if he had really wanted to resist she wouldn't have had many chances to succeed, but something – terror? – had paralyzed his muscles and most of all his ability to reason, and before he could even realize it he was lying on his stomach, lifting his head to not suffocate into the pillow, an erection longing for attentions pressed against the sheets and a girl scratching his back like a predator.

– Tharja? – he called, his voice trembling in the darkness. As an answer he got only her creepy little laughter, which didn't help to make him feel better.

For a moment Tharja was more or less on him, and the feeling of her breasts and her naked body against his remained sensual, but then she moved a bit away and one of her hands went downwards. Actually, things kept being good even while she was caressing one of his buttocks with clear delight – embarrassing, but sexy in his own way, right? The real fear began when her fingers shifted _between_ the buttocks.

All the muscle in his back tensed almost automatically at that utterly uncanny contact.

– Tharja, what...? – he cried, trying to turn, but she kept him still.

– Ssssh – she whispered for the second time that night – You will like it.

True panic started clamping his throat. _What_ was he going to like?

That touch there, where he had never thought to be explored, turned him to stone. When Tharja found his opening, and slightly teased it, every and each of his nerves was shaken by a shiver of terror, awareness and at the same time arousing.

That was madness, he said to himself. But he didn't dare to move, his body shuddering.

Tharja whispered a couple of words he didn't understand, without moving her fingers; after a few instants, he felt _damp_. In a place where he hadn't been willing to feel such a strange sensation.

His breath hastened.

– What... how... – he tried to ask, and his voice didn't come out bold as he had wished it to be, not at all.

– A trick of the most simple – Tharja's voice answered behind him, vibrating with satisfaction – But it will help.

Something inside Robin would have liked to squeal in fear, but his pride kept it at bay. First of all, _where_ the hell was it even possible to learn a spell like that? But, more important... _what_ was about to happen? Or better, was it really going to happen?

Apparently, yes.

Two fingertips began making their way inside him.

All his body tensed.

– Tharja – he gasped at once, fidgeting, with urge – I don't think this is a good idea...

– Hey.

His girlfriend bent over, leaning again her chest against his back, her breath on his neck, something in her voice much more serious and gentle than before.

– It will be all right. Promise. Just give me some time. You're too valuable to make you suffer. Trust me.

Robin's heart was beating like crazy. He didn't know what to think anymore.

He loved her.

More or less he trusted her – speaking of her, it was a great goal reached.

He was scared to death for reasons that he actually didn't fully comprehend.

He did the only thing possible: he buried his face in the pillow, without answering, but trying to relax. Tharja kissed his shoulder, with fondness, and pushed her fingers down a little deeper.

All Robin perceived was an intrusion. It wasn't painful, thanks to whatever that spell had done to him, and that seemed to make him slick and soaked, but it felt so... wrong, new, unbelievable. He was still aroused, but yet covered in cold sweat. Her fingers kept sinking, moved slightly, rotated: even worse.

Some more millimeters – and out of the blue a clear shock of unmistakable pleasure made him almost jump.

It was different. Stranger, more concealed, for sure more _intimate_ , but... his body asked instantly for more.

Tharja blew a chuckle in his ear.

– Remember... I'm always right.

Clarified that, she started moving her fingers inside and out of him, with delicate conviction, and Robin moaned softly, clenching his fists.

How could he have ended up in that situation, beginning with just looking for some cuddles? But at the same time... how to hide the pleasure?

Soon Tharja added a third finger and, for how humiliating it could seem, things didn't get anything but better. The pace became regular and so did his sighs, the stabs of pure delight, his moans; he got to the point of opening his legs a little more and pressing against those fingers, inviting them to continue, his red face concealed by the darkness and most of all by the pillow, on which he kept holding on with all he had.

He was still thinking that it was madness, but Tharja was there with him and panted faintly, moving her pelvis against his hip, where he could feel her moist and scorching, and the thought aroused him more than it would have been respectable to admit – without counting that, even if it was light, the vague gliding of his body against the sheets was teasing even his manhood, giving him shivers of more familiar ecstasy. It lasted for long, draining and wonderful; it seemed almost endless, intense enough to take the breath out of him, not to finish in a rush, a soft brushing of bodies that became almost harmonious and sweet – until Tharja didn't melt in a more liquid and tormented whimper, contracting her pelvis against him, and a new wave of arousing overwhelmed him. The temptation of touching himself was unbearable and Robin put a hand under himself, massaging back and forth the better he could, and that was enough to finally bring him to come, panting while Tharja wasn't stopping to stimulate him, getting his fingers wet and moaning for longer than usual, pleased and ecstatic, to the point that silence sounded odd in his ears when it arrived to wrap the tent.

A shiver of relief went through his body when Tharja pulled her hand out of him, but not too intense. He situated again on his side, leaving her free to curl up near him covering him with a sheet, still on his back, breathing at his same restless pace.

His muscles were numbed by the pleasure. An overnight ambush would have been real catastrophic in that moment – but he really couldn't worry about it. Tharja was hugging him, almost purring against him, warm and tender.

– You were good and tame – she whispered in his ear, her voice soft and sleepy – Tomorrow night... we'll sleep face to face.

He couldn't help but smiling.

That was the girl he had chosen, right? Yes, completely nuts, capable only of absurd things. Frightening, too.

But he closed his eyes holding a hand of hers tight on his chest; feeling, without any single doubt, happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja is my lovely waifu. She's a beautiful character and she's simply /adorable/, I love her characterization. So, well, I hope I have portraited her properly, even if this thing was made just for the fun of it XD sorry if the writing is not perfect, I'm Italian, even if I try my best ^^' thank you for reading!


End file.
